Because I Love You
by sohmakun
Summary: A poignant story of love between Yuki and Tohru.
1. Chapter 1

**Because I Love You.**

_A poignant story of love between Yuki and Tohru_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. IT BELONGS TO ITS AUTHOR.**

**I FULLY RESPECT THAT AND THIS IS A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION IN WORDS. NOT EXACTLY IN THE FIRST CHAPTER THOUGH CAUSE IT IS BASED ON EPISODE ONE OF THE ANIME. THANKS FOR READING.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1: Ignorance is Bliss**.

Yuki and Tohru have been in love with each other for nearly a year. To Yuki, Tohru is precious, his princess, and his lover. When he set his eyes on her during registration day at Kaibara High, he was smitten. They ended up in the same class. Tohru was beautiful. He was cursed, he would transform into a rat when being hugged by the opposite gender. It made him shy away from physical contact as well as normal social life and dashed his hopes of ever being in a relationship. Another obstacle would be Akito. After what happened to Hatori and Kana... Akito's response made every cursed Sohma think twice of ever being in a relationship.

Yuki could only admire and love her from a distance, in his dreams but not in real life. A series of events resulted in Tohru living with the Sohmas. First she moved into the woods and lived in a tent after her mother died and her grandfather's house was being renovated. She met Shigure and Yuki one morning and told them she was living somewhere nearby. They found out about her living in a tent on Sohma property that night and talked to her about it. While they were talking a landslide occurred and her tent was destroyed. Shigure let her stay for the night because she was having a fever. When Yuki heard about Tohru's story he vowed that he would protect her and help her achieve her dreams, Shigure decided to let her live in their home and be their housekeeper.Tohru found about the curse soon.Yuki expected her to leave and never come back but instead she was understanding and accepted them. She knew it was a secret and guarded it well.

A few months later Akito died. Yuki confessed his love to Tohru soon after and she agreed to be his girlfriend. Tohru loved Yuki too but she thought he was too perfect for her therefore undeserving for he deserved someone better not her but when Yuki said I love you she cast all those doubts into the ocean and believed that he, Sohma Yuki truly loved her Honda Tohru. The threat was over and he could almost live a normal life. Although the curse still existed, Tohru understood that it wasn't his fault. She loved him; he loved her. That was all that mattered. Everything seems to be going their way. They will graduate soon, go to collage and get married after finishing collage.

Her dreams were coming true. She will get her diploma like what her mother wished her to hold and he would have a family a normal life with someone that she loved so much. Tohru always told Yuki how she would really love to have a family, after finishing collage. She wanted to be a mother and love her children the way her mother loved her, a love that she couldn't experience completely due to her sudden death. There was genuine happiness and love in the whole Sohma household although the curse remains unbroken. Everyone is doing well, pure bliss...………………..

Akito wouldn't terrorize them anymore.

**THANKS, FIRST STORY.PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I Love You.**

**A poignant story of love between Yuki and Tohru.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. IT BELONGS TO ITS AUTHOR.I FULLY RESPECT THAT AND THIS IS A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION IN WORDS. NOT EXACTLY IN THE FIRST CHAPTER THOUGH CAUSE IT IS BASED ON EPISODE ONE OF THE ANIME. THANKS FOR READING.**

**A/N: MINOR EDITING DUE TO GRAMMAR ERRORS! SORRY!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 2: Realization.**

After school Yuki went with Tohru to the Secret Base. It was a place that they could enjoy each others company minus Shigure's taunting or embarrassing questions. While they were walking Yuki started to feel a bit dizzy. "I must be tired" he thought. The dizziness went away soon and he gave no further thought on it. When they reached the Secret Base, they went straight to the strawberry patch. It was Tohru's favourite spot. They started plucking the strawberries. "Yuki." she calls him "Yes Hime-chan (princess)?" he whispers. "Hime-chan?" Tohru said blushing "If I'm a prince, you're my princess" .Yuki enjoys seeing Tohru blush and being totally confused when he teases or praises her. "Correction, Honda Tohru would still be a princess even if I weren't a prince." "Aaargh, Yuki! You really love teasing me like that! Well I can play this game too! I'll call you Nezu-chan!" "Um... Tohru it was just a term of endearment." "So is Nezu-chan" "Fine then Onigiri-kun (rice ball)!" Bull's eye. Yuki's comment made Tohru burst out laughing. "It's wonderful to be in love." Yuki thought when he heard her laugh. Music to his ears. Tohru loved the teasing and enjoyed teasing back. It made them closer. She loved the tone of his voice; warm, so full of love and care. Looking into his eyes he could see his sincerity and that he was truly happy. She knew he loved her deeply and she too equally if not more.

When Tohru stopped laughing, Yuki asked her "What did you call me for?" "Now I can't remember. Thanks to you." "You're so forgetful." "That's not helpful!" "But you remember that I love you right?" Yuki asks mischievously. "Since when did you become such a bad boy? "Since I met you." "We'd better stop or else you won't get strawberry cheese cake" "It's worth it." Tohru glared at him but started laughing because of his fake innocent look." "Enough Yuki. We should get back to work." She gave him a whack and continued plucking the little red fruits. They left the patch with two baskets filled strawberries and some vegetables. The moment they reached home they made a beeline to the kitchen to prepare the cake. Yuki couldn't cook but he could help by passing or measuring the ingredients required. Then the strange dizziness struck again. Yuki tried to ignore it. About 10 minutes later it went away. "I'd better sleep early tonight"

Yuki went straight to bed after helping Tohru wash the plates. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight, it was about 9 p.m. then. He started to feel dizzy again when he entered his room. It was the third time today. Yuki sat down on his bed hoping that it would go away. Suddenly he began to tremble and sweat, cold sweat, his head pounding making him feel nauseous and he was trembling. He wanted to go to the bathroom to throw up but when he stood up the dizziness intensified causing him to faint. A few hours later Yuki woke up. "What's wrong? I've never felt so sick in my life. I need to see Hatori-san for a check-up." It was already 2a.m. so Yuki decided to go and see him in the morning. He felt that the sudden dizziness he experienced earlier to be rather odd because its intensity was able to cause him to faint. He had always been healthy apart from asthma he never fainted before. Recently the incidence of asthma attacks he experienced has significantly dropped until sometimes he doesn't even remember being an asthmatic. Hatori told him some people grow out of it; that's why his attacks became seldom and might gradually disappear. "Whatever is it I better get enough rest." he thought as he lies on his bed to sleep.

In the morning after having breakfast with Tohru and sending her to work, Yuki went out to see Hatori. He didn't tell Tohru what he experienced or that he was going to see the Sohma family doctor. She didn't want her to worry unnecessarily. When he was crossing the road he started to feel dizzy. He quickened his pace. The moment he reached the other side the same overwhelming sensation he felt yesterday came over him.He nearly fainted on the five foot way. He crouched for a moment and a while later the sickly feeling went away. This was something alarming. It was dangerous to feel faint and faint suddenly without warning. What if he had fainted while crossing the road? He'll get run over by a vehicle. Yuki started walking towards Hatori's clinic. When he reached there the clinic was closed. Hatori attended some medical conference overseas and he won't be back by the next week. "Damn! Of all days Ha-san... I need to get this checked or I'll go crazy." Yuki thought. He also remembered Hatori telling him if he feels extremely sick he should immediately ask a doctor cause early detection of sickness or disease makes it easier to cure.

He had no choice but to see another doctor. There was another clinic a few blocks away. The doctor was famous. She was Akito's doctor before Hatori became a doctor. He walked there registered and waited for his turn. Yuki really wanted to find out what was wrong. He came to a lot of conclusions but it seemed unlikely that he was suffering from anything life threatening. His family medical history was rather unclear though. His father died when he was about 5 years old his mother followed soon. That was what Shigure told him. His mother was grief-stricken and died of pneumonia and his father's death was due to an illness, even Ayame said the same. "Yuki Sohma" a nurse called and Yuki went into doctor's office.

YUKI: Good morning doctor.

DR.HOSHI SATO: Good morning Sohma-san. Have a seat and tell me about it.

YUKI: I've been experiencing strange spells of dizziness and sickly feeling since

yesterday. It even caused me to faint.

DR.HS: Tell me how the whole thing from the start and what exactly did you feel

before you fainted. Did you feel any pain anywhere? Were the spells frequent?

YUKI: I experienced 4 spells. 3 yesterday and one while I was on the way here. I

started feeling dizzy after school but it just went away after a while. Another

similar spell came a few hours later but it was gone after a few minutes. After

dinner I felt it again but this time it was worse. My head was pounding, I

started trembling and sweating. I felt nauseous too then the dizziness

intensified and I fainted. When I woke up, I didn't feel sick anymore though.

The fourth one was almost similar but I didn't faint. It was dizziness followed

by that sickly feeling.

DR.HS: I can't give you an accurate diagnosis till I conduct a few tests. A blood test

could give me a better picture. Your symptoms are similar to several kinds

illness. I need to take a blood sample. Do you have any other illness?

YUKI: I'm an asthmatic. But I didn't have any asthma attacks for more than a year

already.

DR.HS: It is important that I know if your having other illnesses because it could be

related. I'm going to put a needle here. There all done. Remember do not

operate any machinery or drive for the time being because of the spells.

YUKI: So when can I get the results?

DR.HS: Tomorrow afternoon.

YUKI: Thank you doctor.

Yuki left the doctor's office still feeling worried. He didn't solve the problem yet. The blood test results will be known tomorrow. He should think positive and hope for the best like Tohru would. This works every time for her. He remembered her telling him some things are fated so one should learn to accept it. Life wouldn't be so difficult. Yuki went to take Tohru back from work. When he saw her, she was so happy. You know she is by looking at her face for it actually glowed with happiness. Yuki totally forgot about what the doctor said and the dizziness that bothered him. "Yuki, I won't be around for a few days. Hana-chan and Uo-chan invited me to go to Fujikyu Highlands (an amusement park in Japan) I wanted to ask you to come along but they said it's an all girls thing. ""Wouldn't it be more fun if you go after graduation?" "Hana-chan is leaving for China after graduation. It is our last get together for a while." "In that case you really should go." "Thanks Yuki." "You don't need to thank me Tohru. Hana-chan and Uo-chan are good friends of yours and, I want you to really enjoy yourself and not worry about the curse. You know, 'accidents' can happen and what a headache that will be." "I know that. Remember the time they nearly found out?" "Hana-chan's radar is deadly I'll remember that for life!" Tohru started giggling and soon the two began laughing.

After dinner Tohru packed for her trip. Yuki was in his room and he started to feel dizzy again. He quickly lied down on his bed trying to relax. It didn't get any better instead, it became worse. Yuki felt as if the room was spinning and shaking side to side like a ship on rough waters. He was trembling and sweating again. His head was pounding and soon his whole body ached. The intensity of the pain suddenly increased and became so unbearable he wanted to scream but he felt to weak to do so and he passed out a moment later. Tohru came into the room and saw Yuki lying on the bed. She thought he fell asleep. She didn't know the horrible pain her lover felt minutes ago. She sat next to him, putting her hand on his face and tucking a stray strand of his silver hair to the side of his head. Yuki gained consciousness that instant and saw Tohru looking at him. He was still confused about what he experienced earlier, Tohru thought she scared him so she quickly apologized and left the room before Yuki could say anything.

He wanted to tell her about the pain but he remembered she was going for a trip tomorrow. He didn't want her to worry unnecessarily. He'll tell her the whole thing when she returns from the trip. Yuki went to see her to tell her that she misunderstood earlier. "Tohru?" He called her "I didn't mean to scare you like that, Yuki." "No, you didn't scare me, I scared myself." "Huh?" "I thought I missed sending you off. You know I'm not a morning person." He fibbed because, one he didn't want her to feel bad neither can he tell her the truth cause hat would spoil her trip and he wasn't sure what the hell was wrong with himself." "But I shouldn't have entered your room like tha..."Before she could finish Yuki kissed her on the lips and whispered into her ear. "Forget about that, I'm not angry. You should get some rest. You'll have more fun that way. Stop worrying unnecessarily about me or anyone for a while Hime-chan." Tohru blushed every time Yuki kissed her. She couldn't help it. Yuki was always reserved and quiet last time. He's still like that in school to other people especially the fan club. After Akito died Yuki became more open towards her, he started treating her like a friend and not a mere acquaintance. It wasn't cold, stiff and business-like anymore. It was warm and loving. Tohru could see Yuki's caring side. A side that was hidden. Something only she could see. Kyo always said Yuki was cold and Shigure told her he was distant. He was surprised when he found out they were dating. She could feel the love and sincerity resonating from the voice that accompanied the words he whispered to her.

"Good night Yuki. You need a rest as much as I do." "Good night Tohru." Yuki went back to his room. He felt worried. He suspected that he could be suffering from something serious. He tried not to think about it because it might cause him to be unable to sleep. He wanted to send her off tomorrow. Nothing is wrong surely. "Tomorrow he'll know about it. Here am I telling her not to worry unnecessarily while I'm worried sick myself. Ironic." He thought. Soon he fell asleep. Tohru woke up early that morning. She prepared breakfast and some rice balls for lunch. She carefully marked Yuki's because it had leeks in it. If Kyo took those rice balls it would be a disaster. That cat despised leeks so much that he wouldn't eat anything cooked with it although he could just pick it away. Yuki woke up earlier than usual; he wanted to spend a little time with his princess before she leaves. After grooming himself he went down hoping that Shigure would still be asleep and that Baka Nekko as well. He could smell food being prepared, a sure sign that she is awake. "Good morning, Honda-san!" he exclaimed loudly when he saw her packing. "Yuki! Don't call me that anymore." Tohru didn't like Yuki calling her Honda-san because one, they were so close already and two, it reminded her of his other side, emotionless and uncaring. "Sorry Tohru. I was just joking. I won't call you that anymore." "Promise?" She asked. "Promise! Please don't get angry or else you'll have wrinkles before you turn 20.Anyway you look beautiful when you smile so you should be happy all the time." "Yuki, I'm not angry I just don't like it. I'm your girlfriend not an acquaintance." she spoke with a serious tone. He approached her and held her hand. "I know Tohru. I love you. I'll never say this again, ever. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to give you that kind of impression." Yuki apologized. Tohru smiled. He felt relieved at least she wouldn't have a bad start for a good trip.

"You're really good with words Yuki." she said as she continued to pack. "No I'm not. I speak the truth." he replied. "Flatterer." she retorted "Pessimist" he countered. "Overly humble for a prince. Refusing to show-off." "So do you princess. You would say the same when I praise you or your cooking." "It's a draw then." she said laughing. "Yes it is." he replied. She looked into his eyes and she could see that deep down he truly loved her deeply. It wasn't pretence but genuine. Yuki wanted to embrace her but he remembered about the curse. "Hey, you're going to miss the train if you don't start moving." he said as he glanced at his watch. "Hana-chan and Uo-chan will come here and walk to the station with me, so you don't need to follow me. I made some onigiri with leeks for you and I prepared breakfast and lunch for everyone." "You don't have to make anything at all. It's your day-off. Enjoy yourself. Don't worry I'll be okay and the others will do fine. A day or two of take-out meals won't be that bad. Shigure will gain a little weight though." "You **NEED** to gain a little weight Yuki, your a bit thin for a boy. See? Your thinner than I am." she said as she put her hand on his waist and lifted the sleeve of his white shirt exposing his thin arm to stress her point. "I am eating a lot more than last time, Tohru but it seems that I haven't putting on any weight.". "Maybe you should see Hatori-san. We'll go there when I..." "Tohru-chan!! We're here!" Uo and Hana called. "I am coming! Wait a minute" Tohru replied. Yuki kissed her and followed her out. "Hey prince, we're taking the princess on a royal trip. "Don't worry I can take care of her better than you." Uo said making Yuki surprised and Tohru embarrassed. Hana laughed and said, "You're going to make Tohru-chan angry. Anyway that's not the way to talk to a prince!" "Off with your head Uo-chan!" Yuki quickly shouted causing all the three girls to burst out laughing. "Ladies, it's late already." he reminded them. Yuki didn't follow them because he didn't want to make Uo and Hana feel awkward. "Goodbye ladies, have a nice trip." "Goodbye, have a nice day." Hana said as they walked out.

Yuki watched them until they disappeared from his sight. He remembered about the test results. It will tell him whether or not something is wrong. Another three hours and he can go to the doctor to find out. Three hours later, he left for the clinic. When he arrived, he had to wait for a while before he was called. A moment later he was called. "Good afternoon doctor." Yuki greeted. "Good afternoon Sohma-san. The test results are here." Dr.Sato replied. "It's not anything serious is it?" he said as he noticed Dr.Sato seemed to be uneasy. "Sohma-san, the test results showed that you're suffering from a degenerative disease." Dr.Sato spoke slowly. "Is it curable, doctor?" Yuki asked calmly. "I'm sorry Sohma-san, its not. So far there is no cure but there is medication that can slow it down a bit." Dr.Sato replied." Will I die?" Yuki asked in a shaky voice. Dr. Sato took a deep breath and replied "When your body becomes too weak or the pain becomes unbearable, you will." The news hit Yuki like a tonne of bricks. He didn't expect himself to be that sick or even dying. Dr.Sato saw Yuki's face turned pale the moment she broke the news to him. She stood up from her chair and moved beside him. She extended her hand and placed it on his shoulder, "Death is something everyone would face. It's fate when we die Sohma-san, something completely out of our control. You still have time to do something you want like visiting a place. You still have time to cherish people and the things around you before you go. Sudden deaths like accidents would rob anyone an opportunity to cherish, finish anything unfinished or even saying goodbye. There's nothing we can do about it. Fate is cruel, but there is no point to mull over it and lose time to do what you want and are able to do Sohma-san." Dr.Sato said in attempt to alleviate the impact of what she mentioned earlier to the teen in front of her. She knew it might not help at all but that was the least she could do. She hated this part of the practice, breaking bad news to anyone; she was extremely sympathetic to Yuki for he had very bright future in front of him. Yuki realized the horror of the illness, death. It means he will be separated from Tohru. "How could she handle it?" he thought. "I got the medication you require from the pharmacist. I will tell you the function and dose of each one. These medications have side effects though. You might suffer from appetite loss, gastric problems, trembling and sweaty hands. It varies from person to person. This white pill is a painkiller, take it when you start to feel that sickly feeling. You need to take this red one every morning to try to slowdown the degeneration process." Sato explained. Yuki just nodded "Do you mind if I call you Yuki?" Dr.Sato asked. "No, doctor." Yuki replied. "You can call me Sato, Yuki. It's better that way, I won't feel so awkward. I'll be treating you as long as I can and do take note of the frequency of attacks you face daily, record them in a diary. Show it to me on your next visit. If you have any questions, feel free to call me, here's my cell number "Dr.Sato said as she scribbled on a paper. Yuki thanked her, took the medication and left.

Yuki left the clinic feeling very depressed. Just when he thought the nightmares he was facing was finally over, an illness came over him and another nightmare would begin. It wasn't so much about his suffering but Tohru's. Could she handle it? She has been through a lot, can she cope with an even worse one this time? Should he tell her? Should he not? He realized the illness is shattering her dreams which are his dreams too.

What should I do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THANKS, FIRST STORY, SECOND CHAPTER.PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER SOON! NEXT CHAPTER, CHAPTER 3: EMOTIONAL STORM.**

**Sohmakun's Notes:**

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!! I'M QUITE BUSY LATELY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD. AGAIN, THANKS TO tohrukun96126, JLrocks23 and Assassined Angel.**


End file.
